Fukushima Gorou
Fukushima Gorou '(福島五郎 Fukushima Gorō) is a Defender and the Midfielder of Universe Eleven. He is one of the main protagonists of the Universe Series. Dub Name: Quincy Chance Profile Young = ''"The good old friend, who never lets anyone down." |-| Mixi Max = "His kindness increases tenfold, and helps others in need." |-| Adult = "Everyone wants to be like him, he is a role model." Appearance Young He has short light blue hair and light red eyes. He has a bang across his forhead, and he has a fair skin tone color, he is of averaged height. Casual His casual clothes consists of an orange jacket with a blue t-shirt and brown pants. Mixi Max When he is miximaxed with Kaza Hideyoshi, he has fair golden hair, and his eyes are rounder and bigger, and he has blue eyes instead. Adult His hair color is slightly a darker blue and his bang is now a little swirly like Sen's hair and he has a darker red eyes, and wears a black framed glasses, and he is taller, and he now wears a periwinkle long sleeves and blue jeans with red shoes and white socks. Personality Young He is a very kind, gentle young man. He likes to help people when they're in need, and is a great friend to everyone. The only thing that could possibly make him angry is if you insult his friends. Mixi Max He loves soccer tenfold, and he is undefeatable. Adult His coaching can be compared to that of Sato's, but he is a very kind and encouraging coach, he is like a father to them. Background He was influenced into playing soccer when he met Isamu, who was his very first best friend. Then he went and had a match against him, and they were both very proud of the results, although Isamu had obviously won, Isamu encouraged him to train more and more so that one day he could beat him. He and his siblings survived Hachirou's death. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Wii Sprite Gallery Plot He met Isamu because of Sato's parents. Sato's parents were actually the coach of Universe Eleven. Teams *Team Fire (Young) *Sato Eleven Hissatsu Only in Anime *DF Death Wind *DF Death Hurricane *DF Earth Wind *DF Kami no Chikyu *DF Kami no Yuki *DF Yoru Yuki *SH Fujin no Yuki *SH Death Ice *SH Earth Speed In Season 2: *DF Earth Hurricane *DF Fujin no Chikyu *SH Kami no Mai *GK Zetsu God Punch In Instruments: *SH Ice Sword Kai *SH Kaze no Tamashi Keshin *KH Kaze no Odori Keshin Armed *SH Wind Night *SH Shining Knight Mixi Max '''MIMAX '''Hideyoshi Kaza *SH Wind Might *SH Hell Wind *SH Freezing Hell Soul *SOUL Cat Stats '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 167 *'Kick': 94 *'Dribbling': 150 *'Block': 220 *'Catch': 177 *'Technique': 178 *'Speed': 200 *'Stamina': 130 *'Lucky': 150 Relatives *Mr. Fukushima *Mrs. Fukushima *Fukushima Koichi *Fukushima Jirou *Fukushima Saburo *Fukushima Shiro *Fukushima Roku *Fukushima Shichirou *Fukushima Hachirou (deceased) Friends *Isamu Sato Quotes *''Shut the hell up. You know what this means? It means I think you should just stop making excuses and let me have the ball and score it in for you.'' ''''Trivia *He has 8 siblings, and their names all have to do with numbers how they are born, if they are the first or the second son, it is pretty clear. *His Japanese name, Gorou, means "Fifth Child / Son" and he is the fifth son born to the Fukushima family. *His dub name, "Quincy" means "Fifth", meaning that he is the fifth child. *His dub surname, "Chance" means that he is very lucky, which is a pun on his stats. *His deceased brother was Fukushima Hachirou, who died in an accident. Thank You Thanks for coming! Category:Fanmade Character